


Radial

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 011 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, M/M, Marinas do Asfalto, sp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Uma madrugada sentado no concreto gelado? Sem problemas. Qualquer oportunidade de estar ao lado de Io era quase a perfeição para Bian.
Relationships: Seahorse Baian/Scylla Io
Kudos: 3





	Radial

Se existia algo que nunca antes o havia incomodado e que agora parecia absurdo era o fato de não conseguir voltar para casa depois de determinados horários. 

Em uma cidade gigantesca, o metrô funcionar 24h deveria ser obrigatório. 

Entendia que isso não seria o suficiente, que não atenderia todos, mas, facilitaria a vida de muita gente. 

Estavam sentados em um "gramado" lateral a rampa de acesso a estação de metrô. Tinham caminhado até lá entre sorrisos, esbarrões e beliscões. Quando estavam sozinhos sempre se entregavam ao desejo e aos sentimentos que ainda não haviam nomeado, porém, na rua, se mantinham os dois camaradas de sempre. Afetuosos, contidos.

Era frustrante, mas não completamente. Ter Io ao seu alcance, sentir a cumplicidade em seu olhar misterioso. Saber ser o único em quem ele confiava ao ponto de adormecer em seus braços eram fontes de júbilo para Bian. 

Escutou sua Mãe repetir desde sempre que nada nessa vida era acaso. Que ele era uma alma antiga… Que ele um dia encontraria alguém que o compreenderia e deixaria de lado toda aquela raiva. Nunca essas sentenças tinham feito muito sentido. 

Ao lado de Io, no entanto, tudo se revestia de encanto e significado. 

Bian costumeiramente cresceu como uma figura entojada. Era o menino dos olhos da Mãe e uma certa arrogância sempre permeou suas atitudes. Pobre da irmã mais nova, nunca boa o bastante para superá-lo em absolutamente nada aos olhos dos pais. A compreensão direcionada da família já chegou a sufocá-lo. O papo místico, o espaço de diálogo e a ausência de conflitos foram por si só combustível para uma irritação que o embaraçava em diversos níveis.

Pouco a pouco, com a somatória de tudo aquilo que nos leva a amadurecer ele foi se encontrando. E era em Io que sempre depositava o melhor de si. Tecia planos, incentivava e contemplava a beleza em todo gesto do seu mais querido amigo, seu amor. Queria que Io voltasse a estudar, queria que ele fizesse aquela tatuagem que planejava desde sempre. 

A noite tinha sido muito divertida, as bandas com músicas agressivas e uma apresentação empolgante. Eles tinham pulado e agitado muito. Encontraram outros conhecidos e riram bastante nas conversas leves regadas a vinho barato de sempre ou pinga compartilhada por alguém que havia trazido o próprio drink. 

O amigo era mais fraco para bebidas, sempre foi assim, um ou dois copos de vinho e ele estava cochilando, o porre de vinho mais barato da cidade. Bian se encantava com o ligeiro bico do outro e a bochecha apertada no seu ombro enquanto ele abraçava os próprios joelhos. 

Eles vinham de uma gig em um pico completamente tosco, caminharam uns 3 quilômetros até a estação, e estavam lá há mais ou menos 1 hora. Io adormecido e ele atento a movimentação e pensativo.

O dia já clareava, aquele momento lilás e dourado lançando algumas sombras coloridas sobre os dois. Algumas pessoas apressaram o passo, o barulho daqueles que mesmo cansados seguiam para o trabalho, provavelmente.

A Cidade nunca para.

Io se mexeu e abriu os olhos, demorando um pouco para se localizar. Bian teve que se conter para não beijar aquele rosto sonolento. 

— Vem Io, vamos lá para casa. — convidou já se erguendo.

— Melhor ir para a minha casa Bian, sua Mãe vai acabar ficando brava. 

— Ela te adora bobo, mas de qualquer forma fico sozinho o fim de semana todo, vem comigo… Quero ficar com você Io.

— Também quero.

Concordou enrubescendo, tentando ajeitar as roupas e a mochila pendurada em suas costas. Ainda estava meio tonto. Tinha que parar de tentar acompanhar o ritmo de Bian com bebida, da próxima vez ficaria só no guaraná prometeu a si mesmo. Eles subiram a rampa lado a lado. Bian planejando o que prepararia para agradar Io no café da manhã, no almoço e no jantar. Querendo tomar banho junto e dormir abraçado. E Io pensando na maravilha que seria poder comer qualquer coisa na companhia de Bian e dormir nos braços dele.


End file.
